


Sunlight

by Philemal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the boys are soft, v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philemal/pseuds/Philemal
Summary: It was odd how his scent lingers on me. In the mornings, I’d wake up with his arm thrown around me, with his legs under and over mine, woven together like a tapestry of skin. He was soft in the mornings. Different from his brash self. He looked at me like I was the only thing that keeps him alive, sometimes, with such a fondness in his eyes that washes over me like saltwater. A lovely coincidence it was, that the sensation of him looking at me, mirrors the oceanic hue of his eyes.





	Sunlight

It was odd how his scent lingers on me. In the mornings, I’d wake up with his arm thrown around me, with his legs under and over mine, woven together like a tapestry of skin. He was soft in the mornings. Different from his brash self. He looked at me like I was the only thing that keeps him alive, sometimes, with such a fondness in his eyes that washes over me like saltwater. A lovely coincidence it was, that the sensation of him looking at me, mirrors the oceanic hue of his eyes. It doesn’t matter if it was summer-- we’d either sleep together or not at all. Intimacy beyond sex, with him against me, with the steady hymn of his breath. 

The mark where he bit is a scar now, faded from time. I find it cute how he would blush everytime he touches it, brushing his calloused fingertips over the sensitivity of my neck. Ever since the mark was… _inflicted_ , his scent always seemed to be with me. Like an umbrella of sorts—something warm, something soft and familiar, almost like the scent of my mothers’ sandalwood perfume. Of course, he didn’t smell like sandalwood. He smelled like sunlight. Kind of like when you spend some time outside, with the wind on your cheeks, and the grass on your feet, and after coming inside you’d smell like the sun. It wasn’t the unpleasant type, though, mixed with sweat that would dry on your limbs. It was light, and airy, and mixed with the scent of wildflowers and oils. 

It was probably the last thing I would’ve thought of. From the looks of him, I thought he’d smell like something deep. Like nutmeg, or cinnamon. But upon knowing him, it wasn’t like that at all. He wasn’t as dark as people made him out to be. He’s actually very kind, even if he was loud and boisterous—but he shows it in different ways. For instance, when I broke my finger from a block, he almost cried once we were behind closed doors. He cradled my hand as if it were the most fragile thing in the world, and carefully bandaged my finger, setting it in place with a strip of metal underneath. It’s funny—because I don’t remember feeling the pain very much, when I was focused intently on the blue eyes brimming with tears. 

Or even now, feeling the sweatiness of his limbs sprawled out upon me with the heat of summer. How could I focus on something so irrelevant when he looked so content and relaxed, even with the drool pooling onto the pillow underneath his cheek? I am his, and he’d be mine forever. I’m fond of the inky black strands that stuck up every-which way in the mornings. His lips, chapped, constantly needing to be reprimanded for his lack of chapstick. And his hands, large, rough, but incredibly gentle when they touched me. He doesn’t like his hands, because the scars made them ugly, he said—but I like them. It shows how passionate he is. 

As I said, it was odd how he would linger on me. When I did my day to day routine, his scent was always something distinct and constant. I never got desensitized to it, which I’m happy for. It’s more profound when his shirt is on me, just whispering with the top of my knees. Sunlight mixed with the scent of his cologne. Which, wasn’t all too bad. My scent, however—he describes as cloves. Spicy, and warm. Like Chai Tea. It was also odd how I could identify his scent so well, but when it comes to other alphas, I’m at a loss for words. Perhaps it was the bond? 

He shifts between the sheets, palm flirting with my right side, splaying itself across my skin. “Kageyama,” I whisper, watching his face closely. His long eyelashes, impossibly long, flutter against his cheeks, blue eyes darting around the room, until they lazily focus on my own pupils. “Goodmorning.” He says nothing, only looks at me—saltwater. I respond with a kiss to his nose, and he hums, smacking his mouth a bit when I pull away. My nose crinkles. “We’re an hour late.”

He stiffens at that, debating on whether to check the clock or not—but the scent of serenity lulls his head right back down with a soft thump. I smile, pressing close to his face and nuzzling our noses. “You didn’t wake me up?” His voice is hoarse, low and delicious.

“No,” I say, moving from his nose to his cheek. “You were too pretty.” To his neck, where I breathe in the sunlight that resides there, the wondrous sensation of calm envelops me. He smiles, eyes drooping, rolling half on his back to let me probe with my nose.

“I bet I looked really nice with drool all over me.” I hum, nuzzling the side of his neck, melting in the way he strokes my back. “We’ll have to show up, you know.”

With a pout, I pry myself away, looking into his eyes. He knows this look. He bites his lip, tilting his head just a bit and running his fingertips over my shoulder. “Do we have to?” A nod. Another moment passes of us just looking at eachother, the laziness of the heat creeping into my bones. I searched his irises for any sign of truth behind his words—before I can, he relents with a sigh, pulling me gently back to his chest. My toes curl, eyes fluttering shut as I listen to the slow, lovely beat of his heart. There’s heat in my face as well, but I can’t tell if it’s from the season or the elation. It’s mornings like this where I completely, utterly, and fully believe I’d rather be no where else. With no one else. Only him.

“Not right now.” He says, thumb tracing circles between my shoulderblades. It tickles—but pleasantly, making my spine hum and tingle like a wire. “You’re impossible, you know?”

I scoff. “Me? You’re the one who lays there, smelling good, looking good. I can’t help it. It’s all your fault.” He laughs, shortly and sarcastically. The subject is dropped when I squeeze his torso, clinging to him like a breath of life. _I love him, I love him, I love him._ His hand moves from my back to my hair, running through the wild orange furls, stroking me like a pet. It’s as if he senses what I’m feeling. I cling to him so desperately to keep him from leaving, to keep him from stepping away from this beautiful moment. 

“You’re wondrous, Hinata. You have to know by now I’d never leave you.” He looks at me, my face scrunched shut tightly. “Come here.” His voice is low, commanding, vibrating within his chest. I can hardly disobey as I wiggle my way up, still managing to keep my iron grip around his sides. He doesn’t seem to mind. God, he feels so good. So right. “Look at me.” My eyes stay shut, as he cups my chin, thumb rubbing the dip between my jaw and lower lip. “Look at me.” They flutter open at the sound, focusing on the warmth of his sea-blue eyes. His brazen face, his wonderful lips, chapped but good. So good. “I’d never leave you.”

He looks at my eyes as he says it, searing the words into my brain, pressing them in. “I’m yours.” He continues, cupping my cheek instead. “Don’t look so sad. Do you want to scent me again?” I shriek, limbs flailing wildly.

“Don’t be so crude!”

He grins. “Don’t be like that. C’mere. I know it makes you feel better.” I sigh, relaxing on top of him, looking at his cheeks, dusted rose. He’s so cute. I give him the lightest of kisses, which, well, turns into something short of light, and I sink into him again, finding his hands and entwining our fingers. I breathe in the sun, and before I know, I’m drifting away again. 

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i greatly love and appreciate comments! this is my first work for Haikyuu. i've completed the first two seasons, and i'm about 5 episodes into the third. i hope this is ok and true to their characters! also, you can find me on tumblr here: https://philemal.tumblr.com . come say hi!


End file.
